


Drunk MC/Love reveal

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Omg could i get rfa+saeran+v reaction to mc calling them drunk because mc is spending christmas all alone and is like "lol btw i love u lmaoooooo isnt that funny anyway this wine is really strong wow but i love u ahahahahha im so alone"DISCLAIMER: Co-written! Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung, Saeran by me, Zen, Jaehee, Jihyun by admin Six!





	Drunk MC/Love reveal

*YOOSUNG:

-He’s the one who called you!  
-Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas again (not like he said it 50,000 other times today)  
-He knew you were spending it alone and felt really bad about it!  
-Offered to spend it with you but you insisted you were okay, and that he should go spend it with his family!  
-Once you answered, he wished you Merry Christmas and listened for a little bit as you rambled off a thank you  
-You sounded a little funny? You words kept slurring and he wasn’t sure what was wrong  
-”Oh, no. No no. I’m not okay.”  
-P A N I C  
-”I’ve a little too much to drink tonight. I didn’t even realize I had that much? But hey, ya know, you’re rreeeaaaalllllllyyyyy cute. I’d love to let you show me that you’re really a man.”  
-Stuttered out that he had to go and that he hopes you sleep soon, and blushed SO HARD for the rest of the night!!  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-Jumin is actually really sad that you’re alone on Christmas  
\- he might have had a little too much wine as well  
-You two were in the messenger for .5 seconds before you decided to just call him and talk  
\- totally not because you couldn’t see straight enough to type anymore  
-”HEYA MR. TRUSTFUND KID, WASSSSSSUP”  
-???? MC? What a weird greeting  
-You asked him about his day, so he told you every detail. He started to trail off and talk about C&R’s stocks, when you suddenly interrupted him  
-”Damn Jumin, you’re real cute. I just love you. Like, wow. How can I get you to love me like Elizabeth? Should I wear cat ears? *whispers to self* holy shit i should buy cat ears”  
-He was shocked! Did you just drunkenly admit you love him?? He knew his feelings towards you, so all he did was respond with,  
-”MC. I love you as well. I think you’re extremely fascinating. Now, what was that about cat ears?”  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-He understood that you wanted to be alone, he’s been the same way for years  
-What he couldn’t understand, though, was why you kept texting him about aliens?  
-Normally he’d just play along, because he sends you the same type of texts, but…  
-The amount of rambling and typos makes him think you’re possibly drunk  
-When you called him, he was excited to see what your drunken mind had to say to him  
\- afterall, sometimes drunken minds are the ones that’ll speak all of the truth  
-He sat through all of your rambling about aliens and carols, but didn’t expect what you said next  
-”Ya know, you’re such a dork. But you’re a great dork. I love you. I lllloooovvveee you. Hearts beating, hearts soaring, yeeeeaaaahhh!”  
\- Saeyoung.exe has stopped working. Please reboot. HE WAS AS RED AS HIS HAIR. AND YOUR GIGGLE AFTERWARDS? HE DIED. THEN AND THERE. RIP SAEYOUNG.  
-”MC you…you’re just so cute. You’re going to kill me, do you know that?? Don’t worry, I have this recorded so I can replay it for you in the morning, when you forget~”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-Why did you want to be alone  
-You have him now, just hang out with him  
\- MC I’M LONELY JUST FUCKING SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME  
-Wants to treat you like a princess but nnnoooooooooo you gotta stay home alone  
-Freaked out at the fact you haven’t texted him in a while??  
-The moment he saw your name pop up on his phone, he answered it  
-Before he got to talk though, he could hear you talking to yourself, slurring your words  
-You realize he picked up the phone and you were so excited!! “SAERAAAAAAAAAAN~ Hhhhiiiiiiii~ I might have drank to much but that’s okay, but I gotta tell you something. I have a secret. *giggle* sshhh, listen,,,,,, I looooove you! Yes I do! I do I do! *giggle*”  
-Honestly SUPER SHOCKED that you love him? And that you admitted it? Holy shit? Quickly regains his composure and fucking smirks this lil shit  
-”Oh, do you? Go ahead, go on. You love me? I love you too. Now, tell me how you’d show me just how much you love me…” woah there saeran, woah, down boy, down  
  
  
*ZEN

\- he didn’t get why you wanted to be alone??  
\- This boy got you SO many gifts and he has to give it to you on Christmas Eve and not Christmas???  
-MCwhyhaveyouhaveforsakenme  
-Zenwhyisurhoeassalwayssodramatic  
\- His face lights up when you call, omfg he’s so excited and his chest feels fuzzy  
\- “RAT TAIL!!! You’re so handsome *hiccup*”  
\- he’s really shocked because when do you drink? You don’t even take a sip of wine at the RFA parties, wtfisthis  
\- waitwhathELLDOYOUMEANBYRATTAIL  
\- “MC…are you drunk?”  
\- “Nooo…well, only a little bit *giggle*, I’m drunk on my love for youuu~” MCtIdon’tthinkthat’showitssaidbuturdrunkoffurasssoit’sokay  
\- HE’S SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU THOUGH???  
\- THIS IS THE FIRST TIME HE’S HEARD YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LOVING HIM  
\- youbetyoursweetassthisboyisgoingtothrowpartybecauseofthis  
\- “Princess, I know you won’t remember this, but I love you. I love all your quirks, mistakes, giggles, and stupid jokes. I love every single piece of you. I love all the bad times and good times ahead with you. I love you more than any obstacle that we’ll have to overcome. I just love you so much.”  
  
  
*JAEHEE

\- she didn’t really mind that you wanted to spend Christmas alone  
\- Jumin was probably going to make her work anyway hoeasstrustfundkidstophURTINGMYBAEHEE  
\- Luckily she got a day off but she felt so lonely without you!!!  
\- it’s okay though, she respects your privacy  
\- but when she hears your ring tone, she runs to her phone andtripsandknocksstuffoverontheway  
\- “Merry Chrismas!!! I bet you’d make a good Mrs. Claus…omg can you wear a mrs. claus themed outfit next year? *hiccup* eVEN BETTER CAN YOU WEAR CHRISTMAS THEMED LINGERIE?  
\- omg the poor baehee is so flustered, first ur drunk and now you say this?? You’retryingtokillher  
\- “I don’t think that would be very appropriate, MC…”  
\- “Why noooot? My mom always told me when two people loved each other, they do a little…frick frack *giggle*”  
-wowMCushouldwriteabookonhowtobeseductive  
\- “I mean your mom isn’t wrong, but-”  
\- W A I T  
\- you just said love  
\- oh my god you love her and she loves you  
\- “MC, I’m going to come over, is that alright?” sheneedstokissyouohmygod  
\- “Yeah~ Just don’t wear anything, you’re so pretty with nothing on~~~”  
\- omgMCurbadatthis  
  
  
*V

\- This poor soul is so lost when you say you want to spend Christmas alone  
\- he obviously respects your space, but this lil bby just wanted snuggles, Christmas movies, and hot chocolate  
-MCyoureamonster  
\- he’s so excited when he hears your ringtone!!! Hahacausehecantseeurnameonthescreenimsowitty  
\- but when he answers he hears sobbing?  
\- W H A T  
\- he always knew you were a crying drunk buT IT WAS NEVER THIS BAD???  
\- “Hi V.. *sniffle* you know you’re cool right? Like you make my heart beat fast and i catch my breath when i look at you kind of cool? Because you’re really cool *sniffle* and it really hurts you know? *SOBBING* because I just love you so much and i know you’re terrified of a commitment like that again and Rika was your sun and I can’t ever compare *moresobbing* And I just feel so bad because you had to go through all that pain and things never worked for you two because you just deserve the world V. You’re so precious and pure; you don’t deserve anything you’ve gotten”  
\- holy shit  
\- you’re in love with him???  
\- Oh man you’re right this boy is so terrified  
\- But he is sure of one thing  
\- He may be scared to love you right now, but he will NOT walk away from this  
\- “Listen MC. Never compare yourself to Rika, okay? But if you’re going to, I want you to know this. Yes, she was my sun, but you know what you are? You’re my moon. You shine so brightly that I can see my way out of the dark. You’re the one who guides me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can ever compare to what you mean to me. I may not be ready now, but I can say with certainty that one day, I will say “I love you”.”  
-youtotallydidn’tgigglewhenhesaid”icanseemywayoutofthedark”


End file.
